


The Avatar and the Embodier: the last Airbender

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, F/M, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kinda, OC insert, Original Bending, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Shadow bending, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: For thousands of years, the Avatar and his Embodier have protected the world and guided it towards peace. But when the War started and the Four Nations were thrown out of balance, the Avatar vanished and the Embodier failed to be born.100 years later, will the Avatar and Embodier succeed in ending the war and bringing the world back towards peace?
Relationships: Aang & Anya Chi (OC), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Anya Chi (OC) & The Gaang (Avatar), Anya Chi (OC) & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Shoko (OC) & Ly (OC), Shoko (OC) & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635058
Kudos: 3





	The Avatar and the Embodier: the last Airbender

Hello everyone!

Here’s another Self-Insert story!

In this Avatar story, after reading others like this one, it’s all the same except there’s a couple OC’s and a new Bending. There’s also the Embodier, the Avatars other half and partner.

The Embodier is basically the second Avatar, they can bend all the four elements and go into the Avatar state.

They can go into the Avatar State because during the era of Raava and Wan’s battle with Vaatu, Raava left a piece of herself in Wan’s friend before fully fusing with Wan. That piece of Raava became its own spirit named An.

The Embodier is usually born at the same time as the Avatar, or a couple years after the Avatar is born. ~~Because I’m asexual and like my OCs younger-~~

My OC, Anya Chi, is the Embodier and a Shadow Bender, cus why not? 

Anya is 12 years old, the same age as Aang, and when he wakes up and shoots that light beam, An chose her when she was born and she became the Embodier.

Later on the Gaang meets a earth bender, who later becomes Anyas love interest.

More about the Shadow benders will be added in when I’m done with their bio, and I hope you all will enjoy my story. 


End file.
